Double Tasking
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (Oneshot, OC) One Nixel finds himself always hungry...is there anything that could change his mind?


So, this little oneshot is based on a random drawing idea that I churned out and couldn't resist making into a story in the end. Nixels belong to LEGO and Cartoon Network, while I own Frau Nixel and the mentioned Dr. Nixelputz. Enjoy!

* * *

Even though no one would say it to her face, not even Nixels seemed to really enjoy Frau Nixel's slop of a meal (well, save for Dr. Nixelputz, but everyone thought he only liked it because his wife was the one cooking it. That or he was just flat-out crazy.). But, they were forced to shovel it down anyways, or they wouldn't be eating ANYTHING.

So, one of the oddest things to see in the Nixel base was…a pretty rotund Nixel. Of course, the other Nixels loved this guy, mainly because he'd finish off the leftovers of Frau Nixel's horrid slop, which meant they hardly had to eat a bite of it. Major Nixel? Not so much. While this Nixel was still a valuable asset to the army…his size caused some…issues.

He was always the last in drills. He was always defeated by the Mixels thanks to his slow speed and large size. He could hardly even LIFT a Cubit, let alone bring one back to the base. But, no matter what Major Nixel tried, no matter how much extra exercise he forced onto this lazy Nixel, nothing worked. In fact, it just made him hungrier and hungrier, which made him eat even MORE. At this time, it felt like nothing would whip him into shape.

* * *

One night, when the Nixels were supposed to be asleep (lights out was always early for the non-important Nixels), this certain rotund Nixels was, surprise, surprise, feeling a bit…peckish. So, as the sounds of snores filled the multi-tiered bunks of the slumbering minions, he quietly grabbed onto his shell and pulled it back on. This was always a struggle, because his white body had practically outgrown his exoskeleton, which was starting to stretch out at the seams. Every so quietly (which was hard, since his bunk was very creaky thanks to weight pushing down on it), he snuck away…in the direction of the mess hall.

* * *

Now, the only one awake in the mess hall was the captain of it, Frau Nixel. No other Nixels really ever saw her outside of her work, so this Nixel really had no idea what to expect. He merely snuck into the doors that lead into the kitchen, which was also where the large cauldron that held the mealtime slop was located. Currently, the cauldron was empty, crusted over and inside with the remains of dinner.

Before he could even dare to attempt to find something in the pantry that encircled the kitchen, he heard the sound of footsteps. In a panic, he hid behind a couple of crates that contained some of the ingredients of the slop, carefully peering behind it as the doors swung open.

It was Frau Nixel, still in her apron and hairnet. She had a few other objects with her, but they were hard to make out. Her apron and exoskeleton were also covered in the same remains of slop crust from the work she had served out as well.

Struggling, she pulled over a large wooden ladder to the cauldron and struck a match below the fire pit that was containing the large pot. She then pulled on a switch, as a large hose rushed out water into the pot. She then grabbed a bottle and squeezed it in, as greyish-white bubbles of dish soap filled the container and the water stopped. She was simply cleaning the pot, no harm there, right? She'd be done in no time and this Nixel could grab himself some grub?

But…for some reason, she didn't stop. She scaled down the latter, and grabbed a few things. One was two towels, which would make sense, since she'd have to dry the cauldron after she cleaned it. The other was a scrubbing brush, one on a long handle. That made sense, it was a big cauldron. The final was a…shower cap? Wait a second, something wasn't adding up…

As soon as she reached the top of the ladder, she removed her hairnet, letting it…fall into the soapy water…and then she did the same with her apron. Finally, she grabbed onto the shower cap, adjusted herself, and POP. Her exoskeleton was right off of her and sliding into the suds, while she was now wearing the shower cap. SHE then slid into the pot, and was now using the scrub brush, not to scrub at the pot…but at HERSELF.

…She was bathing herself. In the SAME exact pot that she served meals. The pot that she served ever SINGLE meal in. Of course, to her, this was her alone time…but she didn't realize there was another set of eyes watching her this time.

…A set of very disgusted eyes. His body grew pale as his cheeks grew green, but he couldn't sneak out now…he had to watch every little bit of her body cleaned in the pot that served him every single meal he had eaten.

After what seemed like an eternity, Frau Nixel stood up from the cauldron, bubbles still coating her, as she used the soapy scrub brush to push a button, letting the water torrent both on her and the pot. As the water retracted, she pushed another button that drained the water and blasted warm air into the pot and also on her as well. Her exoskeleton now waited along with her normal clothing, as she flipped off her shower cap, put her exoskeleton on, and tied one towel around her waist, the other around her ears. She collected her materials and climbed out of the cauldron, shutting off the flames and walking out of the kitchen to head off to bed, leaving one catatonic Nixel still staring in fear.

* * *

The next morning, that Nixel wouldn't eat a bite, much to the annoyance of the other Nixels (yet much to the joy of Major Nixel). This forced them to eat all the slop in the cafeteria for their breakfast. There were complaints going around that the slop tasted "funnier than usual".

Of course, this Nixel wouldn't tell the truth. Would you?

THE END.


End file.
